Yog-Sothoth
|Ability= Kinetic Absorption Yog-Sothoth can absorb the kinetic energy of anything that hits her and stockpiles it up to a certain point, then release it as she sees fit. The usage of this ability manifests through an aura of electricity. She can absorb up to 10kN per attack, release up to 15kN per attack, and stockpile a stable cap of 30kN. If she ever goes over the stable limit, the excess energy is released through bursts of uncontrolled shockwaves with a maximum power of 10kN. This ability doesn't actually protect her body from damage, as it just stockpiles kinetic energy. Layer Barrier Yog-Sothoth has a protective barrier just above her skin that can take up to 60kN of damage. The barrier always takes damage before Yog-Sothoth can stockpile the kinetic energy, and if it goes down, she must use her own body to absorb the hits. Warp Orbs Yog-Sothoth can compress space into 3 solid orbs and move them around freely. They move at 25m/s and hit with 10kN, and, if moving to lift something, the three of them can lift 600kg in total. The space compressed may not be occupied by human beings. If compressing water or any other liquid, the orbs will hit with 10% more force and move with 10% less speed; if solids, the orbs will hit with 20% more force and move with 20% less speed. Hive Mind Through Assimilation Yog-Sothoth can create clones of her vessel by assimilating the bodies of others, whether human or daemonic. In the case of beings without any magical prowess, they can be assimilated without difficulties. If they do have magical abilities, they must be first killed before assimilation. Doing so, she can create a network, boosting her own processing power and gathering knowledge that may have been previously unavailable to her. However, they share limitations that are often a hindrance. Not that she cares. *Any number of clones may be present in a given channel at the same time, but only 3 of the bunch retain their powers and abilities; the rest are reduced to simple onlookers without strength to fight. If one dies, it can be replaced. *Multiple clones cannot use the Warp Orbs and Kinetic Absorption abilities simultaneously. Out of the group of 3 clones, only 1 can use these abilities (though they may alternate), and the cooldown is shared between them. *The process of assimilation is only biologic, so magical abilities and items are not assimilated. The new clone will wear the same clothes and carry the same items of the assimilated body. Furthermore, the body reverts back to the age of 14, but they are still capable of ageing normally. Dummy Check — Cosmetic Ability This passive perception filter keeps those who see the various clones of Yog-Sothoth from realizing something is off and panicking. The existence of the clones is pushed into their subconscious as 'a member of a big family'. If nobody actually stops to question the dozens of clones running around, nobody notices anything. |PactCatalyst=It was a group of six, all with the desire for infinite knowledge that Yog-Sothoth had promised them. With these mad ideas inserted in their minds, it wasn't hard to put the plan of his summoning in motion. Three months later, they kidnapped a child from an orphanage. It was all too simple and both parties got what they wanted. Of course, Yog-Sothoth promptly killed them and assimilated their bodies, but not before overwhelming their minds with the knowledge of infinite timelines, after all, a deal is a deal. It took Yog-Sothoth some time to notice that his vision was impaired, and those mere spectacles wouldn't cut it. Only then did he realize his vessel was female. }}